


like hedge trimmers

by pumpkinpickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpickles/pseuds/pumpkinpickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"grape, please.” soft voice, controlled volume. don’t crack, don’t crack.</p>
<p>“what were you thinking about?”</p>
<p> 'death and dying and being left to chill under six feet of soil with maggots feeding on my insides.'</p>
<p>"i forgot."</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>(or: akaashi thinks, thinks, and thinks some more, with the quiet company of thoughts of eventual death. but he's much happier to have bokuto around, loudly chasing them away.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	like hedge trimmers

_ snip snip _

 

the things he voices are always well tailored, immaculate.

 

nothing out of place in sight.

 

“hey hey akaashi! earth to akaashi! which flavour?” bokuto bounces into vision, excited as always.

 

_ snip snip _

 

“grape, please.” soft voice, controlled volume. don’t crack, don’t crack.

 

“what were you thinking about?”

 

_ snip snip _

 

_ “ _ nothing. just random things.”

 

a laugh. no mockery, no bitterness. plain laughter. “like what, akaashi?”

 

_ like death and dying and being left to chill under six feet of soil with maggots feeding on my insides, except there’s nothing there to eat and they starve because akaashi has been empty for a long long time. _

 

_ snip snip _

 

_ “ _ i forgot.”

 

_ because akaashi is unsurprisingly a very practical person and death is unsurprisingly a very unpractical solution. _

 

bokuto’s nose scrunches. 

 

_ my sharp, perceptive bokuto _ , akaashi thinks fondly, even as his insides twist, even as his nails dig into his palms.

 

his boots crunch in the snow. bokuto snaps his popsicle in half. 

 

“oh.” muffled through the mouthful of ice. “hey akaashi, you know you can talk to me about stuff right?” 

 

_ snip snip. _

 

a casual smile. “yes, bokuto-san.”

 

furrowed brows, an accusatory finger presses against akaashi’s forehead. “don’t do that, you’ll get wrinkles!”

 

bites the inside of his cheek to keep his smile from withering, although it was already dead when first offered. “you’re the one who’s frowning, bokuto-san.”

 

“no, you are.” a voice that allows no arguments. a rare tender smile gracing his sharp features. 

 

_ don’t cry, don’t cry. keen eyes and forgiving smiles and oh, don’t cry akaashi keiji, don’t. _

 

“here, ill make it go away.”

 

and his finger is replaced with warm, plush lips. pressing good thoughts and lovely wishes alike into akaashi’s mind. 

 

akaashi sighs, long and low, eyes slipping shut. fingers sticky with melted ice cream, curling into a loose fist by his side.

 

_ don’t cry. _

 

he would have curled it into bokuto’s coat, but that would dirty it. very unpractical.

 

_ chest squeezing, cheeks reddening, don’t cry, don’t laugh, don’t ruin this perfect moment now, akaashi keiji. _

 

but he can’t hold back a breath that escapes in wisps of white.

 

then those lips split into a grin, a childish giggle erupting from the spiker. it’s infectious. akaashi finds himself wheezing laughter a couple seconds later.

 

grey eyes flick up to try and catch a glimpse of that thousand watt smile. spotting something entirely else instead.

 

“oh. it’s an owl.”

 

bokuto knocks his chin into akaashi’s forehead from how fast he looks up. akaashi gasps from the pain, bokuto howls. 

 

“sorry! sorry! oh my god im sorry!” half laughter, half panicked apologies spill from bokuto.

 

pressing his hands all over akaashi’s forehead, alternating between rubbing the sore spot and kissing it. 

 

_ dispelling each intrusive thought with every kiss. standing here forever, gloved hands cradling cheeks, frantic kisses pecking over every inch of my face, doesn’t sound very bad.  _

 

“im okay.” 

 

_ it doesn’t feel like a lie.  _

 

_ it isn’t. _

 

“im okay now, koutarou.” akaashi smiles, cupping one of bokuto’s hands with his own. 

 

bokuto quite literally bursts into the colour red. 

 

“o-oh! then! let’s go home, keiji?” nearly tripping over the last word. face beet root red, golden eyes darting all over the place, before finally resting on their interlaced hands.

 

_ but i already am _

 

the things he voices are half finished sentences, made out of scattered thoughts, said through a bleeding bottom lip. 

 

and with bokuto, they always are and that’s okay.

  
that’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who wrote this vent fic instead of studying !!!! its me.


End file.
